The present invention relates to a motor.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-239533 describes a motor including two frames coupled to two axial sides of a stator to hold the stator in between in the axial direction. The stator includes a stator core, a plurality of teeth extending toward a radially inner side from a main circumferential portion of the stator core, and an armature winding attached to the teeth. The two frames are coupled to each other by coupling members, such as through bolts, while holding the main circumferential portion of the stator core in between in the axial direction. A rotor, which is arranged at the radially inner side of the stator, is rotatably supported by bearings coupled to the two frames. The motor of such a structure allows for the main circumferential portion of the stator core to be exposed to the outside from between the frames so that heat is easily released from the stator.